King Ice and Fire
by Nathy91
Summary: OS écris pour le concours de Dam addict, avec Kalika-ma nous avons reçu la 3ieme marche du podium,  le thème les couples improbables en utilisant les personnages de S. Meyere.


**Titre: King Ice and Fire.  
><strong>**Personnage: Renesmée et Caïus.**

**OS écris à 4 mains avec Kalika-ma pour le concours N°10 de Dam Addict lemon**

**Où nous avons terminé sur la 3iéme marche du podium.**

**Le thème était les couples improbables, toujours avec les personnages de S. Meyere.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Quelle cuite mémorable ! Purée j'en peux plus de ce bruit qui résonne dans ma boite crânienne, une seule solution pour remettre tout en ordre, même si cela me répugnait je devais le faire. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, m'installais devant la cuvette des toilettes prenant soin d'attacher mes cheveux, avant de m'enfoncer deux doigts, dans le fond de la gorge.

Une demi-heure plus tard j'étais déjà mieux, pas la forme olympique mais les tam-tams avaient disparu, la douche m'avait permis de dénouer mes muscles, la touche de maquillage camouflait les traces de mes excès de la veille, même si ma condition particulière me faisait paraître toujours aussi désirable et resplendissante.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais nul besoin de travailler. Je devais tenir ma promesse faite à Leah de l'accompagner à Port Angeles dans la soirée. Avant je devais rendre visite à mon grand-père ce jour étant celui de son non-anniversaire, trois ans qu'il avait quitté le monde des vivants, sans pour autant avoir rejoint ma famille d'un autre type.

Mes parents parcouraient le monde, dans l'intention de développer notre mode d'alimentation, et expliquer que l'union entre mortel et immortel était possible mais pas sans risques. Au début j'allais avec eux, mais très vite Forks me manquait, un vide de cet endroit magique où tout était si particulier et différent, ici je me sentais en sécurité personne pour tenter de me croquer, je n'avais nul besoin de me cacher.

Je vivais plus ou moins comme toutes les autres filles de vingt-cinq ans, à part bien sûr mon penchant pour la chasse, les deux modes alimentaires m'étant possibles j'étais toujours rassasiée. Mais la chasse mettait en éveil mes sens et mon instinct naturel.

Mon venin ne pouvait ni tuer ni transformer mes proies, il les anesthésiait simplement pour que je puisse m'abreuver un peu sans qu'elles souffrent. Mordre les hommes arrivant jusqu'à mon lit étant devenu un petit jeu me permettant de les marquer un peu comme une carte de visite en quelque sorte.

J'étais une croqueuse d'hommes comme le disait souvent mon oncle Emmett, c'était peu dire quelque femmes aussi avaient eu le droit à ma marque. Cela rendait fou de jalousie Jacob, mais il avait beau être imprégné de moi, j'avais envie de vivre librement et profiter de tout ce qui se présentait à moi. Je me jouais souvent de lui, car je le sentais toujours à l'affut en cas de problème.

C'était méchant de ma part, ma mère n'approuvait pas trop ce que je lui faisais subir mais je lui avais répondu que je n'avais pas demandé cette imprégnation.

Parfois je lui offrais de partager mon lit, sa condition ayant l'avantage de ne pas connaître l'épuisement, ses nuits-là étaient mémorables et agréables, voir même bestiales.

Mais cela ne me suffisait pas, je désirais changer de partenaire assez souvent, me faire surprendre, j'aimais jouer de mes charmes, voir les tactiques des mâles pour me séduire, une sorte de chasse, dont je ne pouvais me passer.

Je me rendais au cimetière pour mon rendez-vous avec Charlie, il me manquait beaucoup. Je déposais un bouquet de fleurs des prés qu'il adorait. Je nettoyais la stèle caressant du bout des doigts sa photo, je lui racontais ce que j'avais fait depuis ma dernière visite, le temps passait bien vite.

J'allais être en retard pour récupérer Leah qui n'avait toujours pas passé son permis de conduire, prétextant qu'elle n'en avait nul besoin. Sauf que pour se rendre en ville avec une tenue en état ce serait plus simple vu l'état de ses vêtements lors de sa mutation, il n'en restait que des lambeaux.

Leah et moi aimions chasser ensemble, je soupçonnais que ce n'était pas que pour moi mais pour faire enrager Jacob, qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Je le savais car comme mon père je lisais moi aussi dans les pensées des personnes qui m'entouraient, avec un avantage par rapport à lui, je savais faire taire ses bruits dans ma tête lorsque je le désirais.

**Nessie, enfin te voilà, j'ai bien cru que tu m'avais posé un lapin.**

**Mais non voyons, pourquoi le ferai-je ?**

**Je ne sais pas, mais vu dans l'état où je t'ai laissée hier soir…**

**Oui j'ai fait un peu trop de mélanges hier soir. Je ne me souviens même pas comment je suis rentrée, mais bon, mon garde du corps n'est jamais très loin.**

**Et cet Italien il était comment ?**

Je me mordais les lèvres, plissais les yeux tentant de me souvenir, mais rien ne me revenait.

**Quel Italien ?**

**Non ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié ?**

**J'avoue n'en avoir gardé aucun souvenir c'est étrange. Allons donc nous amuser et tester cette nouvelle boîte L'Alaska. Un peu étrange et glacial comme nom tu ne trouves pas ?**

**Si ! As-tu prévue tes moufles ? En cas d'une baisse importante de température.**

**Arrête tes bêtises, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va se retrouver dans un igloo ou une chambre froide ? **

**Va savoir !**

Le trajet jusqu'à la boîte fut rapide. La vitesse était une passion familiale et je n'avais pas échappé à ce vice.

Le bâtiment qui hébergeait l'Alaska ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur, ce n'était qu'un vieil édifice qui semblait être à l'abandon. Si de nombreuses personnes ne s'étaient pas hâtées à la porte j'aurais sans doute passé mon chemin.

Subjuguer par mon physique le vigile nous fit enter par la porte VIP. La déco intérieure était plus que surprenante des miroirs tapissaient les pièces du sol au plafond tel un palais de glaces. Les meubles quant à eux étaient en plastique très seventies d'un bleu givré et une main courante sillonnait les murs tel un fil d'Ariane.

**Holy shit, Leah ! Regarde le sol, le propriétaire doit être un sacré pervers on peut admirer les dessous de toutes les femmes vêtues de jupes.**

**Oups j'aurais peut-être dû mettre une vieille culotte plutôt que ce minuscule string. Mais bon la chasse n'en sera que plus prospère.**

Baissant les yeux pour admirer la lingerie de la louve je lui souris. En effet mon amie n'y était pas allée de mains mortes : des bas retenus par des jarretelles habillaient ses longues jambes et pour conclure sa tenue un infime bout de tissu en dentelle rouge dissimulait à peine son intimité.

**Et si tu n'attrapes pas de gros poisson grâce à lui, je suis volontaire pour le faire disparaître totalement.**

J'effleurais son corps au passage illustrant mes dires. Leah était une très bonne amante et nous flirtions souvent ensemble pour faire enrager notre ami Jacob.

**Bas les pattes très chère ce soir je veux un homme, un vrai. Je déclare la chasse ouverte mon string et moi allons danser.**

Je m'élançais à sa suite pas question qu'elle me prive des morceaux de choix, je prenais garde de ne pas foncer dans un mur ou dans un fêtard, la déco était certes originale mais légèrement dangereuse.

Sur la piste de danse, l'ambiance était loin d'être glaciale, les couples flirtaient réchauffant l'atmosphère par leurs vagues de luxure.

Mon regard balaya la salle à la recherche de ma future proie. A quelques mètres de moi le radar de Leah était également en action mais tout comme moi aucun mâle ne semblait attirer son attention. J'attendis la fin de la chanson pour quitter la piste de danse pour rejoindre le bar où mon amie l'air renfrogné me rejoignit. Sans plus attendre je commandais :

**Deux Orgasmes s'il vous plaît.**

**Je crois que cela sera le seul que nous aurons ce soir, **_**répliqua la louve. **_**Il n'y rien de potable dans ce trou. Les seules proies que j'ai repérées figurent déjà dans nos tableaux de chasse, je veux du sang neuf.**

Le barman nous regarda avec envie mais l'œillade noire de mon amie et mon sourire mauvais refrénèrent ses ardeurs, il se dépêcha de nous servir nos boissons dans deux coupes glacées.

**A l'alcool, **_trinquai-je_.

**A nos Orgasmes passés et futurs. Espérant que le dieu de la luxure entendra nos souhaits,** _corrigea-t-elle._

Alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots un effluve familier caressa mes narines : vampires. Un clan de vampires avait fait son entrée dans les lieux. Ma première réaction fut la peur car je reconnus sans hésiter les prunelles rougeoyantes des Volturi.

La pensée de l'un d'entre eux me surprit : il me voulait et pas comme un objet de collection mais comme la femme que j'étais. Relevant la tête je me lançais à sa rencontre me laissant guider par ses pensées lubriques.

Surprise je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Draco Malefoy euh non pardon, Caïus Volturi. Quand j'étais enfant j'avais trouvé frappante la ressemblance entre le personnage d'Harry Potter et le roi vampirique.

**Caïus, puis-je connaître la raison de votre présence en ce lieu ?**

**Toi !**

**Moi ? Quelle audace, pensez-vous vraiment que je sois prête à accéder à votre requête ? **

**Je suis sûr que vous en mourez d'envie, ce fluide qui afflue entre vos cuisses est d'un subtil fumé qui me fait saliver. Et ses pointes qui se sont redressées en sondant mon esprit me permettent d'affirmer que oui.**

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre, il est vrai qu'il était attirant, sa condition voulait qu'il soit séduisant, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Je regardais en direction de Leah afin d'avoir son avis mais celle-ci ne me prêtait déjà plus attention trop occupée par son corps à corps sensuel avec le garde du corps de Caïus : Demetri.

**Allons danser ! Après tout, je suis venu pour m'amuser, à vous de me donner envie de plus.**

**J'allais vous le proposer jeune Renesmée.**

**Nessie s'il vous plaît, Renesmée est réservé à mes proches.**

**Nous le serons bientôt, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.**

Je dansais sensuellement ondulant en frottant mon corps contre le sien, qui n'était pas aussi froid qu'il y paraissait, je constatais également que ses raideurs par contre étaient bien réelles. La musique passa à un rythme plus lent, il m'enveloppa dans ses bras. Une osmose parfaite régnait entre nous, ses doigts aussi légers qu'une plume me faisaient gémir et frissonner. Je lui rendis l'échange en parcourant sa nuque de mes douces et chaudes lèvres, frôlant mes pointes durcies contre son torse, effleurant savamment mon pubis contre son érection flagrante. Ce petit jeu dura un bon moment avant qu'il ne me propose d'aller dans un salon privé qu'il avait réservé.

Je dus lancer un regard noir à mon garde du corps personnel pour qu'il reste à l'écart. Jacob n'appréciait pas les Volturi, moi non plus, mais moi ce soir j'avais envie de me laisser aller à l'extase, avec un partenaire sans limites un qui me donnerait sans aucun doute des orgasmes à répétitions. Leah et Demetri s'afféraient déjà dans le salon, bien trop occupés pour nous calculer. Les regarder m'excitait encore plus. Demetri était bien équipé, dame nature l'avait également gâté.

Caïus me positionna sur la table basse, ôta sa longue cape bordeaux sans me quitter du regard, pensant à ce qu'il avait envie de me faire. Jouant de mon don, je réalisais ce qu'il m'ordonnait. Relevant mon top afin de dévoiler ma peau chaude, laiteuse et mon soutien-gorge de dentelle rouge sang, je faisais glisser mes doigts sur mon ventre plat et malaxais au passage mes seins au travers de mon sous-vêtement qu'il vint m'ôter.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes, nous nous embrassions avec ardeur, ses mains remplacèrent les miennes. Il goba mes pointes fièrement redressées, m'arrachant des spasmes de plaisir.

En écho à mes plaintes les gémissements de Leah encouragèrent mon amant qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Usant de sa vitesse vampirique ses mains et sa bouche étaient partout, ne me laissant aucun répit. Je ne pouvais le laisser continuer ainsi si je voulais faire durer le plaisir. Déployant toute ma volonté je renversais la situation.

J'étais fière de moi, j'avais réussi à prendre le dessus à ce moment-là, je bénissais ma rapidité et ma force surnaturelle, j'avais tout de même pris par surprise l'un de mes souverains.

Contrairement à lui, je pris tout mon temps déboutonnant un à un les boutons de sa chemise glissant mes doigts sur sa peau de marbre. Le tissu atterrit finalement au sol, je me reculais pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

Exquis, les miroirs de la pièce reflétaient à l'infini la perfection de son corps et pourtant il me restait le meilleur à découvrir. Je repartis à l'assaut de sa peau la léchant, la griffant et la mordillant. Caïus n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas mener le jeu et cela se sentait car il cherchait sans cesse la faille afin de reprendre le dessus. C'était mal me connaître moi et mon obstination.

J'optais pour le comportement inverse de l'instant précédent, tirant de toutes mes forces sur la toile de son pantalon déchirant son boxer dans la foulée révélant le fruit de mes désirs.

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je fixais les prunelles noires d'encre de mon amant. Je saisis l'un des doigts de mon vampire avant de le sucer délicatement enroulant ma langue sur sa longueur anticipant le goût de ma future gourmandise. De sa voix mentale il m'ordonna de stopper cette torture visuelle et de le prendre en bouche.

M'humidifiant les lèvres une dernière fois, je passais à l'attaque, goûtant avec délice son pieu dur comme le marbre due à la puissance de son désir. J'étais comme une petite fille au pied du sapin de Noël, à l'entendre retenir ses gémissements sous le supplice que lui infligeait la danse de ma langue allant de sa longueur à ses bourses. Il allait venir, je le sentais et il se retenait de supplier sa délivrance car un roi ne supplie pas…

Dans un grognement étouffé mon amant lâcha prise et m'offrit le plus divin des breuvages.

Les vampires avaient un énorme avantage face aux humains, nul besoin pour eux de reprendre leur esprit et leur souffle, cela je l'appris à mes dépends. Car je me retrouvais en position de soumission sans même m'en rendre compte, ça allait être ma fête je le savais et rien de ce que je ne pourrais dire ou faire ne changerait à la situation. J'étais totalement à sa merci et cela me rendait folle d'excitation !

En un clin d'œil ma jupe ne fut qu'un vague souvenir, j'étais désormais nue, tremblante, enfiévrée par la situation.

Leah vint m'embrasser pour goûter le nectar que je venais de récolter, nous aimions jouer de notre duo pour amplifier le désir de nos partenaires. Caius me releva pour me repositionner sur la table basse où Demetri déposa également Leah, nous permettant de poursuivre nos caresses. Nos amants du moment traçaient des sillons de braises sur nos corps qui se vrillaient mordillant nos pointes pour finir entre nos cuisses, léchant méthodiquement nos points sensibles.

Mes hanches allaient et venaient au rythme des arcs prodigués par sa langue froide, au point que rien d'autre que ces caresses buccales n'avaient d'importance. Je me retins à la table lorsqu'il inséra un doigt en moi, tout en poursuivant son cunnilingus. Leah vint bâillonner nos plaintes de sa bouche, mon corps était fiévreux et désireux d'être possédée.

**Alors que penses-tu de mon don lingual ?**

**Excellent. Vous êtes doué mais savez-vous vous en servir à bon escient ? Il me faudrait réitérer l'essai pour m'en faire une meilleure opinion.**

**Je vois, mais ce n'est point un problème, je saurai vous combler autant que vous le désirez.**

**Et si nous arrêtions de parler et que nous passions à l'action, je pense que maintenant nous pouvons passer à un peu plus de familiarité.**

Je me relevais et inversais les rôles, je le voulais en moi sans plus attendre. Il se retrouva assis sur la banquette de velours noir, je me plaçais à califourchon sur son membre qui se plaça instinctivement à l'entrée de mon antre lubrifiée. Il empauma mes seins tandis que je glissais lentement sur sa longueur, prenant le temps de m'habituer à sa largeur, j'allais et venais sans glisser complètement, chose qui le rendait fou. La vision de ses fesses bougeant en rythme tel un kaléidoscope dans les glaces accentua mon plaisir. Ses mains glissèrent de mes seins à mes hanches et sans que je puisse réagir il m'embrocha totalement, libérant en moi des cris de jouissance phénoménale.

Il se releva sans mal, mes jambes s'enroulèrent à sa taille, dos au mur il me faisait monter et descendre sur sa queue. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos, j'aimais ce que je ressentais, il enfonça ses crocs dans mon cou pour goûter mon sang et j'en fis autant. A ma grande surprise un liquide divin au goût de miel épicé s'écoula sur ma langue. Sa semence s'insinuait en moi, inondant mon bas ventre d'une immense chaleur.

Leah et Demetri n'avaient pas terminé leurs ébats. Caius enfila son manteau, me prit dans ses bras, me recouvrit et m'emmena chez moi. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de son corps, il avait su me combler sans jamais me donner envie de rejoindre un autre partenaire.

Il m'avoua plus tard que c'est le récit d'un ses espions qui l'avait fait venir jusqu'à moi et que s'il avait su, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé me toucher.

Jacob quant à lui ne se consola jamais, il n'avait toujours d'yeux que pour moi. Leah qui avait adoré son expérience avec son sang-froid, l'oublia ! Elle donna le jour à un petit garçon aux yeux bleu turquoise, la peau de marbre et cheveux noir ébène.

Les Quileute aussi avaient un hybride dans leur rang ce qui renforça la paix entre ses deux mondes.

**J'attends vos commentaires, alors un petit clic sur le bouton et laissez moi une petite rewiev.**

**Kiss.**

**Nathy**


End file.
